


Always kiss me goodnight

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dating, First Time sort of, Frist Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike woos Harvey, and yes fluff of course, contains minor spoilers, definitely smut, emotional angst, finally admitting that they are in love, jerking off in public, jogging together, pure Marvey, sorry tag order is a little bit messy, starting a life together, taking place after 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: This is pure Marvey. They finally admit that they are so in love with each other. They renew their bond and start a life together. I needed this to happen. They kiss, they fuck, they are happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am not making any money out of this. I just love the guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Season six has given me a hard time so far. The mid season final showed again that there is no Marvey at all in any of Mike's and Harvey's meetings (meaning that Harvey is more into Mike than ever. But I don't feel any response from Mike. I really miss their chemistry they had). I miss Mike, I never saw him really smile the way he used to during this season. Somehow I don't get it. Harvey fights with so much passion in all his action. But where is Mike in there? Only my point of view of course and I mean no offense at all to all other opinions.
> 
> Anyway, I really needed something for my starving Marvey-heart. I came up with this little fic. I parted it in three chapters. It makes it easier to read. I just needed an AU where the guys can live their love and build a life together. My soul is at peace now.
> 
> I love to write comments and it is absolutley possible that I suck at writing whole stories. It is a totally different level than a simple comment. But...I just did it again and here it is.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. It makes me happy to know what you think.
> 
> This story is not beta read. All remaining mistakes are mine. So sorry for them! I know, I never find all. I am not a native speaker, so maybe some things are funny the way I choosed the words.
> 
> I guess that's it :-)

Harvey lingers already since ten minutes in front of the shelf with all the wine bottles. He hasn't picked any so far. He is lost in thoughts staring into space. His mind jumps back and forth messing with his feelings. On the outside one can only see a composed, perfectly dressed businessman shopping after work, late at night. 

The truth is, Harvey dreads to go home.

The very moment Mike went through this fucking prison gates some weeks ago, his inner world imploded from one second to the other. It actually hit him like a missile shot from a submarine in this unexpected way. He almost caved. Right there, leaning against to hood of his car. He was terrified of the poignancy.

He was quite successful to keep the lid on the bucket that contains all this bottled up emotional stuff concerning Mike. He hides it there for years. He has no clue what to do, how to go on from here - without Mike. He trembled on the way back home from prison that morning. He would have wished at least to hug Mike, but he didn't dare to do that.

He had his panic attacks followed by embarrassing, although quite successful therapy sessions. He won't do any therapy anymore. He will deal with this on his own.

This is the reason why he visited his father’s grave today. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep up this charade. He drank to his father’s grave, felt lost, dog-tired and his body ached but he got his answers. He drove home in a dull mood, that cloaked him with a veil of grief and despair. 

His life resembles styrofoam floating on the surface of a murky lake, impassable if one doesn’t know where the rocks are hidden, that would lead the safe way to give you a secure passage to the other shore. 

Harvey sighs, emerges from his pondering and just picks any bottle. He is exhausted, since weeks now. He hasn’t accepted the fact yet that Jessica leaves for good. The firm is without the most important steersman. He has no answers to any of the gazillion questions that eat away at his sorrows how to continue with work, the firm - his actual home. He feels as if he loses his second family who means to world to him. The most important member has been out of his reach for a long time now - Mike.

All essential parts of his life seem to stay on a shaky ground and he can’t deal with yet another bad information. It is too much. Harvey has reached his limits. He feels as if he has to surrender. He bits the inside of his cheek. It gets harder to keep it together.

Mike is out of prison now, for two weeks already. He really did it, with a lot of help from Sean Cahill. Mike has been set free. Harvey could keep his promise. Although he couldn't spend that much time with Mike like he has wished they would.

His visits at Danbury's were an emotional torture, every fucking time. Mike's attitude and behavior changed from the moment he turned his back on Harvey and walked away from him.

Too much happened before that and they never alluded to the piled up emotions from that special time, when Mike hit Harvey at the evening before prison and broke down crying in Harvey's living room. Mike loused his own wedding and let Rachel behind to be escorted by Harvey to start his sentence. Everything seemed to pile up like tsunami waves. The last minutes with Mike in the car were the most catastrophic ones.....and after that…nothing….void, painful silence. 

Since that day Harvey lives in a constant feeling of being captured in a junk press without any hope to escape.

Harvey’s stomach aches. It’s empty because he forgot to eat again. He is not hungry. He drinks way too much alcohol, but he couldn’t care less. He starts to skip training lessons, doesn’t care to get up at the crack of dawn to run his miles before breakfast. He just gives a fuck. He lost weight and muscles too of course. He still gets dressed very exquisite. René watches his exterior finish like a hawk. He has even convinced him to wear a new cut, skinnier, fancier, makes his shape sharper, younger - very successful.

He pays his bottles of wine. That's all he buys, nothing else. He feels no appetite and he wants to get drunk to forget. He hails a cab, gets in and drives home in this threatening mood not to be connected with his body. He lives on autopilot, wears a mask as a facial expression, hides his feelings well. But at least he is finally very honest with himself. No need to believe in bullshit only to avoid the truth.

He and Mike were an item. A wholeness.

For five years there was not the slightest doubt about that.

He took it for granted, the normal thing, daily routine. Mike was at his side, every minute at the office and furthermore into their private lives. Even if they wouldn’t see each other during working hours. There was always a time when Harvey started to feel itchy and a prickle crawled up his nape to let him know Mike is near. Mike searched his nearness and Harvey bathed in this affection, that Mike gave him freely, every goddamn day. They danced around one another in this thrilling cat and mouse game in which they acted like pros.

Harvey knows for a long time now, that there is much more to his feelings for Mike than just this easy work relationship that they pretended to have.

He felt safe not to dig further, because Mike was with him, always. Of course, Rachel happened, so what? Harvey had his one night stands too. With an undiscussed understanding, Harvey never took any men to bed, only women. This didn’t bother either Mike nor Harvey. They had this special thing going on. They were an item. One solid piece built by two different devices.

They were in an inner circle. Everyone else was blocked out - there, at their special place. Harvey knew that Mike was glued to his side out of free will. No matter what kind of a tantrum he threw at the kid, Mike never backed down and just pressed Harvey verbally against the wall, not taking any shit from him. Those were the good days, no matter how catastrophic everything else turned out.

There was always Mike, his rookie. He relied on that without questioning it.

Harvey sits in his dark living room on the couch and wallows in this gloomy mood that visits him every day now, preferably in the late hours of the evening. He fears it because he gets raw while this something peels his layers off as if he is a fucking onion. He can’t hide anywhere. The wine helps him, to soften the exposed, hackly borders of his heart, to ease the pain and the knowledge that scuffs holes in his soul.

At his father’s grave today there was this one awareness that hits the back of his head like a bucket full of concrete. When a beloved person dies there never will be a second chance to tell him how he felt. Never. He gets it now that he has to act in daily life when there is time. The person he loves needs to know this.

So many things are still bottled up in him concerning his father. It is too stupid to behave as slippery as an eel, shark-like, hunting and not caring - pissing on any human emotion that exists just to feel strong and invincible. This is utter bullshit. He was such an asshole not to act on it, while it was within his grasp, while there was still time.

With enough scotch in his blood today he started to stutter some of his hidden words for his father. He felt so dumb to stay there and to talk to a stone. But he did it. If he really wants to go on in his life he has to start somewhere. He stood there and only sensed scorching hot pain in the pit of his stomach and his heart felt compressed. Even if his eyes felt sandy, he didn’t allow himself to cry. Not while standing there, all alone, half drunken and ready to break down because of this heavy load he carried every day.

He wants to get wasted tonight, he needs it. The talking didn’t help, what was he expecting?

On the way home he thought about the disastrous meeting with Mike at this bar after he just got out of prison. He couldn’t recognize his Mike in this person in front of him. He pretended to be cheery and successful as ever. He even offered Mike a new job in the firm, by his side - once again. As a revival for the good old days.

He really hoped this would push a button and his Mike would show up. But nothing. He even was able to say, that he really misses working with Mike. His voice didn't fail him, there was no croaking. Mike said the same, but he wasn’t looking at Harvey. Harvey couldn’t feel their connection anymore. This was the worst part that still gets to him and hunts him down at this ungodly hour.

He hoped for the best. He was so sure, it will be there once Mike is out of prison and a free man again.

He only fooled himself. He knew it and he even got proof now. Mike left him...there at the gates in front of the prison some weeks ago.

Mike is gone.

Harvey has no right anymore to be near him. Mike hasn’t called him or anything else like sending a text - nothing. Their meeting was two weeks ago. Harvey doesn’t know if Mike is on board with his offered job or not. Harvey would love so much to write anything. But Mike made it clear how things are now. He is doomed to wait.

They are no longer a wholeness - he and Mike.

Harvey tried to choke off his emotions for Mike. Hopeless! He only can drown them in alcohol. That’s exactly what he is doing every evening now, ever since Mike is out of prison.

Love is a bitch and life sucks like a motherfucker. During this torturous weeks when Mike was in prison Harvey finally has admitted to himself that he is deeply in love with Mike - has been almost from the very start. But again, it is too late. His chance went by. It is just the same as it was when his father passed away. He missed the chance to tell him how much he meant to him.

It is done. Elvis has left the building and there is nothing he can do about that. 

Once again he is all alone. He hoped for so much more in his life than to sit on his expensive couch getting shit faced on his own and nobody cares. He feels that he skids down into depression and he gives zero fucks to that.

Harvey sits and drinks till the bottle is empty and the silver stripe at the horizon tells him a new day dawns.

 

***** 

 

Mike hauls his duffle bag onto the bed and checks the mini bar from the hotel room. He sighs and draws his hand through his hair, straightens up again and opens a little Jack Daniel's to knock it down in one go. He exhales with force, swallows many times to ease down the burning feeling in his throat.

He hasn’t brought much stuff with him. The talk with Rachel wasn’t easy. But at the end, he made it clear, why it wouldn’t work out with them. It was crystal clear after the welcome dinner at her parent’s house right after his release day.

Rachel dragged him to her parents home and luckily everything made sense after that evening. He knew it was okay to follow through with the invitation to feel this disagreement between him and Rachel one more time with full force. There is no chance in the world that her father would accept him as a son-in-law. He caught Rachel every time when she tried to apologize because of his doing and she always attenuated what happened. The word ‚prison‘ was not even mentioned one time. Mike had his answers after this evening. 

Rachel will be a great lawyer. She is all in for her own career. Mike wasn’t so important compared to her work. Mike knew that she didn’t love him when she never came to visit him. It still astonished him how less he cares about that. 

Quite contrary what Harvey did. He stepped by almost every other day. His face always distorted with guilt, shame, hidden affection, sorrows, and yearning. His knight in shining armor willing to fight till there is no strength left in his body.

After every visit from Harvey Mike almost broke down. It hurt him so much to see Harvey like that and to know he only will get better when Mike is out and a free man again. Mike’s heart melted every time Harvey came to visit him. But he had to hide it well. Despite all odds, he hoped so much, that all of this means more than only visits of guilt and work. 

Mike hopes since years to get this one special hint from Harvey, that he is more to him but only a good friend.

Mike needed all his powers to hold it together while he was in prison. His heart drove him crazy. He almost failed because it always wanted to give in and to reach out to gather Harvey in his arms and press him to his chest as close as possible and never let him go again.

This lost expression on Harvey's face made his stomach fell to his feet every single time. He had to keep a distance for his own sanity. During his sentence and the force of the penalty to keep him in one place (Danbury), made it possible for Mike to finally recognize with ruthless clarity what he feels for Harvey. What Harvey means to him and what he will do with his life, once he will be a free man again.

The weeks before he got caught with fraud, leading to the trial and all that happened alongside with it were just disastrous. Mike felt like thrown into a mixer on full speed. He acted as if he was deep-seated to some invisible tracks and he had no idea how to leave them.

Harvey was forced to show naked and intense emotions. It was mostly anger and guilt. To see Harvey like that scared Mike shitless. Harvey supported him with all the power he had and much more. It was a life-changing situation that crashed their hearts and left the two of them behind hallow and completely sucked bone-dry in mind and soul. Too many worries to deal with.

Mike waited for this one specific movement, a hint, anything that would show more of what was going on between him and Harvey. 

But it never came.

The only thing that Harvey did, was feeling guilty. He wouldn’t listen to Mike. They weren’t able to get through to each other. They only yelled and shouted. Both wanted to play the martyr, to protect and to take over. 

Even when those twisted ways were the only possibility to show their love for each other it wasn’t enough. Neither Harvey nor Mike believed in it and didn’t allow themselves to ask for confirmation. In the end, there was more distance than closeness.

Mike knew from the beginning what could happen with their secret and it did. End of story. He was ready to take any bullet for Harvey. He was ready to take on full responsibility for his actions. Harvey showed the same passion towards him, but it was and still is so laced with guilt, that Mike couldn’t tell if there was ever more to it than that. 

Mike knows he loves Harvey - so much. They crossed so many borders over the years and even if it was kind of a game they played, there was always more meaning in between the words and the banter.

After five years they started to approach their personal space, stepping in too close, touching one time too much a sleeve, and knuckle. A hand that lingered between shoulder blades, at the back of the neck. Five fucking years they were dancing around each other.

Mike hoped he finally was going to find out about how Harvey really felt. He gave up hope several times during these years. Up to one point where he thought it would be best to engage someone else than to hope for something that maybe never would take place. He tried to freeze his heart and turned away from Harvey and his deep love for this stubborn son of a bitch.

Mike can't believe that they are still somehow nowhere. His love for Harvey hurt in the beginning and he learned to live with it, not to act on it. But it kept burning in the hidden depths of his heart.

Finally after his time in prison he is honest with himself and there is only one way to deal with it now. He has to take his chance - it drives him crazy. He misses Harvey too much. Rachel never had an actual chance. There was always and still is only Harvey for him.

His prison time came somehow just in time. Everything was in the open now. No hiding and no secrets anymore.

To stare at those walls all day long gave him the peace to rethink what happened. Even with all the bullshit that was going on, Gallo and his delay to be set free. It didn’t matter at some point. It got clear to him, that he wanted a second chance with Harvey.

He needs to find out if Harvey only slapped him out with some twisted deals because he felt once more guilty and wanted to wash his hands in purity.

Mike holds on to the behavior that Harvey showed during his prison time. He was there, every minute of the day, always finding a new solution. Harvey was even ready to cross more lines, to agree to shady deals just to get Mike free. This has to mean something, like real emotions and falling for Mike kind of something.

Mike lets himself flop back onto the covers of the hotel bed. Now, he is here. A long trip so far. He moved out this afternoon. Rachel suspects something but didn’t ask and Mike knows that she is actually glad it turned out this way. Both are relieved that there are no hard feelings.

Mike is as free as possible and finally after five years fo hiding he walks on the sunny side of the street. He will always find something to do with his life. He is not the slightest worried about this stuff. He fumbles with his back pocket until he retrieves the letter from Harvey. Harvey offers him a job. Mike would jump at that offer rather today than tomorrow. He really misses it that much to work with Harvey. He misses the man with all his heart. 

Mike wants to woo Harvey. That is his plan. He wants to date him and to make it official that he has feelings for him. No hiding anymore, also in this part. He needs to know once and for all.

Mike is in love, so fucking in love with Harvey. Mike knows he only can start working with Harvey again when there is a mutual feeling from Harvey too. He won’t work in the same office when he can’t have him. This would break him and destroy him. He is not able anymore to stand this view every day. Life has changed him, made him see things very clear. He needs Harvey with him. At his side in life and bed, if not, he doesn't know yet how he will survive this. He has to try first. That's all he's got.

It is almost past midnight and even though his fingers itch to type a message for Harvey, Mike waits. There is no need to rush. An odd calmness settles in his chest. If life wants them to meet and to live their love, there will be an opportunity.

Mike takes a short shower, sets the alarm on his cell phone to 6 o’clock in the morning and crawls under the cover. 

 

***** 

 

Harvey wakes up on the couch in an awkward position. He freezes without a blanket and his head throbs with pain. He blinks several times and tries to locate the beeping sound that tells his phone is somewhere in the folds of the couch near him. Finally found and retrieved he opens it and almost lets it fall back on the couch again like a boiling hot potato. 

Mike just texted him. Fucking early morning bird. Harvey is afraid to open it because he dreads Mike’s answer for his job offer. What when this says it’s a ‚no‘? He needs to piss first and staggers into the bathroom, still fully dressed in yesterday’s pieces. Once in the bathroom, Harvey sheds all clothes and steps into the shower and welcomes the hot stream to wake him up properly.

Only after some time, dressed in fresh sweatpants, a naked upper body and with boiling hot coffee in hand he dares to touch his phone again. It is Saturday and he has no plans at all. Get it over with and read that damn text already, he tells himself.

 

_Hi old man, ready for an early morning run? I put on some weight, need to take care of that. 7:30 am your entrance? Coffee is on me afterward.  
Mike_

 

Harvey feels this wave of hotness crawling along his spine and his head starts to prickle. His heartbeat does a funny rumble and his hands are a little bit shaky. He has to put down his coffee cup.

Mike wants to go for a run with him? On a Saturday morning? Where is Rachel? He still feels dizzy and drunken and he is totally out of shape. He only would make a fool out of himself. He isn’t sure if he is in an emotional condition to spend some lazy, sporty time with Mike. Too intimate, too soon. Before he can think of something else, his fingers are flying over his phone.

 

_Out of shape. Maybe another time. See you. H._

 

Shit, what is he afraid of? Shall he ask for a Sunday morning run? Fuck! Harvey runs his palm over his face, utterly disturbed and sitting half-naked on the couch and hoping against all odds that Mike writes back. Not finished his thread of thoughts his phone tells him, that he just received a new text.

 

_Great! Let’s see who will give up first. Waiting in front of your block, 7:30 am sharp. Don’t be late, or I come and drag you out of bed. Mike_

 

Shit! Mike is coming over?

Harvey couldn’t proceed for some seconds what just happened but he is already on his feet, almost hitting his toes on the leg of the side table, busy to get to the bathroom, to get ready for Mike. He needs to search for his jogging stuff and shoes! He can’t hide the shy smile that ghosts over his lips. His heart skips a beat because he hasn’t typed an answer yet. He runs back to his phone on the couch and writes Mike a short text back.

 

_No chance that I will lose because I have no love handles! Will be ready at 7:30. Harvey_

 

In a blink of an eye the day seems to be filled with sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Both men are panting harshly, trying to force the air into their lungs. The pulsative clapping of their jogging shoes on the concrete accompany them and set a meditative pace. Both are covered in sweat and have heated cheeks.

"Oh man, you are killing me! How far do you wanna go on?" Mike is able to press out between short gasps.

„Come on Mike, some more minutes. It is only half an hour so far. Just keep your breathing pattern and you will be fine.“ Harvey sounds as worn-out as Mike.

„You lied! You said you are in no shape at all!“ Mike huffs out with disbelief.

„That’s my no-shape running pace, pup.“ Harvey chuckles while Mike makes a choked sound and tries to keep up.

There is a stair with a lot of steps in front of them - steep and long.

„Fuck it! I give up, Harv!“ Mike manages to press out between pants holding his aching side of his chest.

„No, you won’t. Baby steps, come on! Easy, slow down the pace, concentrate on one step at the time. Here, I even push you a little bit." Harvey closes in on Mike, puts his hand on the small of Mike’s back and really pushes him upstairs. Always supporting, never rushing.

Mike almost can’t focus on his breathing with Harvey’s warm hand pressed firmly to his back muscle. Harvey inhales heavy too and finally on top of the stairs they slow down and try to catch their breath to a point where they can talk in a normal way.

"Puhhh….I am done! Hell, I have a shitty fitness level. I have to work hard to get back in shape. Fuck.“ Mike laughs, bends over and props his hands on his knees, waiting until his stitch subsides to a level where it doesn’t feel as if he gets stabbed.

Harvey walks around, shakes his legs every now and then, hops up and down and swings his arms. He approaches Mike and places his hand flat and warm against his back, rubbing up and down easing the pain. 

„You okay? Breathing’s better?“ Harvey asks with a calm voice, standing so close, still keeping contact.

Mike dives headlong into this wonderful sensation to feel Harvey's body almost touching his. How much he likes to suffer when at the end this is his price!

„Yeah, I am fine.“ Mike inhales and straightens back to an upright position. With an astonished gasp and a hitch in his breathing, he realizes that Harvey switches his hands putting now both palms at either side of his waist, just above the rim of his jogging tights.

„What are you doing?“ Mike exclaims a bit flabbergasted.

„Checking on your love handles.“ Harvey giggles, whispering in Mike’s ear and squeezes his fingers around the flab that has gathered there.

„Damn it, Harvey! That‘ no fun!“ Mike wants to sound very severe but can’t refrain the laughter while trying to wriggle free out of Harvey’s grasp. „Just….let go! You can touch that when it’s fucking firm and muscled again... Harvey!“ Mike already bubbles over with laughter because Harvey starts to tickle him.

„HARVEY!“

„Okay, okay…I stop!“ Harvey bounces back, hands in the air to demonstrate he is drawing back. His face lits up with a huge impish grin and his eyes are sparkling.

„Damn it. You are mean. Just wait until you get something in return. But I am just too tired to wrestle with you." Mike grins towards Harvey, a shade of red on his cheeks, again totally out of breath.

"Come on, let’s fetch some coffee on the way back home."

"Sounds good." Harvey is still smiling and follows Mike down the stairs. His heart sings. He can’t help from feeling all woozy and happy about this flirting and joking around with Mike. It's like old times.

Their bond still exists and it is back - just like out of the blue.

On the way to Harvey’s condo Mike buys them coffee and in a silent satisfaction they stroll along until they arrive in front of Harvey’s building.

„So…“ Harvey sounds doubtful again how to go on and what will happen next. His smile transforms into an uncertain face expression and he lowers his gaze to the floor while letting his hands disappear into the pockets of his jogging jacket.

But Mike doesn’t let him slip back in a cloudy mood. „Are you free tonight?“ Mike asks with no hesitation.

„What do you mean?“ Harvey's heart beats hopefully. He lifts his eye but averts Mike's gaze.

„You heard me right the first time, Harv.“ Mike smiles and waits.

„Yes, I am free…“ Harvey clears his throat and searches for Mike’s eyes.

„Great! I’ll pick you up at 7 pm. Tell your doorman Eric I am coming so he will let me pass. Okay?“ Mike steps closer to Harvey.

But Harvey turns his head away and moves some inches back. „Mike…“ Harvey exhales slowly and looks now directly at Mike. „What about Rachel? Why do you want to spend a Saturday evening with me?..“ Harvey tightens his jaw. It can’t be that good.

"I moved out yesterday. I am staying at a hotel for the time being. It would never have worked out with me and Rachel. I actually needed the time in prison to find out some important facts about my emotional love life. That's one of the bright side from this shitty time. She is not the one I want to spend my life with." Mike explains simply and in a soothing voice.

„No?“ Harvey can’t believe what Mike just said. Is Rachel out of the way? 

„No." No further explanation as if none is needed. Harvey waits, holding his breath.

"But back to tonight. I will pick you up at 7 o’clock, all right? You can dress casually. I will take you out for dinner.“ Mike explains matter-of-factly with an amused tone in his voice. Harvey looks so sweet, endearing in fact. Mike‘s heart swells with all the love there is for this darling man in front of him.

„You take me out for dinner? Like you wanna meet me for a...date? Seriously?... You wanna date me?" Harvey is completely taken by surprise about this new turn of the events. He can't almost keep his silly hopes at bay what this all means. He swallows and unclenches his fist in his pockets.

He hasn’t processed at all that Mike isn’t together with Rachel anymore and now this. Mike asks him out on a date. His heart plays rumble-in-the-jungle with him. Harvey has some good trouble to focus on anything but on Mike’s beautiful face.

Mike – his Mike is back in his life. Harvey almost sobs when he inhales and tries to hide it with coughing. He is too fucking moved. Is this really happening? With him? Mike really wants...him? 

Mike steps into his personal space and puts his hand against Harvey’s cheek. Just like that, as if this is a gesture that they do on a daily basis. Harvey's system melts down in an instant and his floodgates open up and drown his heart in this yearning for more of Mike's touch.

„Eat something, Harv and rest, watch TV or whatever. You really look very exhausted. You even have lost weight. Take it easy this afternoon.“ Mike smiles at him with an unknown light in his dazzle, so blue eyes. Harvey only stays there blissfully enjoying this short-circuit that his brain produces since Mike has put his hand on his cheek.

Mike's touch manages to drag his starving soul back into life. He has missed Mike beyond words. He is on the verge to have an emotional meltdown right there on the sidewalk. Harvey leans into Mike’s touch ready to close his eyes. 

Time stands still for them.

Mike croons his next words and slides his hand to the back of Harvey's neck. „Come on Harvey, we are both very sweaty. Let’s not catch a cold, okay? Go, head upstairs and take it easy, babe. I’ll be with you at 7 pm sharp."

"Yes..." Harvey sways, still testing the feeling of this term of endearment Mike just used. It bounces in his chest like a rubber ball. He breathes out and smiles one of the first very honest smiles that Mike sees on his face for a very long time.

There he is again. His Harvey with his incomparable smile that could defrost Greenland. Mike's bones melt because of this smile. He almost can't hold back to kiss Harvey to taste his glorious, glistening smile that lights up his soul. But this has to wait until tonight. Mike can't help but lean his forehead against Harvey's shoulder and squeezes Harvey's neck before they part to meet again tonight.

He waits until Harvey has disappeared into the lobby and only then he turns around and jogs back to his hotel.

 

***** 

 

Mike is a nervous mess. He has some seconds before the elevator spits him out on Harvey’s floor. He is a knock away to meet the man of his dreams. It almost feels like a lifetime since he hoped that this would happen.

He spent the afternoon to shop a fancy, trendy outfit to surprise Harvey, to mess with his feelings. He wants to look desirable, outstanding. It's Harvey for crying out loud. Mike also bought a present for Harvey. It's their first date, it has to be special.

He is dating Harvey - the sheer thought of this event lets his stomach do a flip-flop that shoot sharp through his body and Mike needs to lean against the wall.

He runs his hand over his face and shakes his shoulders exhaling strongly. But it doesn’t help. His belly is filled with hundreds of ants, building new tunnels and piling up everything in a different angle, while his heart flutters like a trapped, little bird.

The elevator stops, he steps out and waits for some seconds in front of Harvey’s door gathering his nerves before he knocks with a shaky hand.

Almost instantly the door opens and reveals a smiling Harvey, impeccably dressed, looking all juicy and hot as hell. Nothing will ever prepare Mike for this look. Harvey in worn blue jeans, a black shirt that covers his chest like a second skin, sleeves pushed back, showing his strong arms, his sexy wrists. Mikes pulse throbs instantly in his trousers.

Harvey steps back to let Mike through. He hears the hissing sound of Harvey's breath being sucked through his teeth at the sight of Mike. Harvey closes the door his eyes glued to Mike's backside and he feels his dick fattens in his briefs.

Fuck! Mike looks like one of his wet dreams. Harvey has to gather all his self-control not to grab a chunk of Mike’s ass and dig his fingers in his seducing flesh. Whoa!

, Of course, Mike sees the look on Harvey’s face and fist bumps himself for choosing this outfit. Harvey is definitely turned on. Hundert points for the candidate in the leather outfit!

Mike wears biker boots, old and well-worn (they costed a fortune, but it's worth it). Second skin tight-fitting black jeans showing his cute ass in all its beauty. A black leather belt with a silver buckle. His still lithe frame on his upper body is wrapped in a black button-down shirt, hugging his manly curves in a sexy way.

He hides his slightly fattened middle section under a black leather jacket, that looks like an heirloom from James Dean. Mike mounted the collar of the jacket looking damn rakish. The cherry on the top is the heavy, silver watch dangling at his right wrist. Perfect. He turns towards Harvey to fix his eyes on him.

A hothead on the hunt and his prey is Harvey.

Harvey still tries to recover from this mouthwatering masculine hot as fuck Mike in front of him. He doesn’t know where to look. His date just puts him in a state where he almost can't hide his boner. He knows that he drools like a teenager, but he can't help it.

He whistles and gives him an approving nod with his head. "Do you meet somebody special tonight? You look…very hot…“ Harvey forces himself to stare at Mike's face and not towards his ass or his crotch. Harvey holds his gaze trying not show how much his galloping heart makes it hard to keep up his calm exterior.

„Yep, I definitely I meet someone special tonight.“ Mike danders towards Harvey well aware of the effect he has on the older man.

Mike eye-fucks Harvey and drinks in this sight in front of him. A shy expression ghosts over Harvey’s wonderful face. He is fully concentrated not to show his bulge in his trousers. But he can’t hide it and it grows under the intense stare from Mike.

Whoa….heat fluxes through Mike‘s veins. He stops, too close, breaching Harvey's personal space. Mike has to rein his throbbing desire. It is not the time yet to grab Harvey and shove him forcefully backward, up against the nearest wall to devour him. Instead, he leans in to whisper in Harvey’s ear.

„You - I meet you.“ A simple sentence that makes Harvey almost feel his cum trickle out of his cock. Mike leans forward and kisses Harvey chaste on the cheek, withdraws and hands him a gift bag. „I bought this for you, Handsome.“

Harvey has to close his eyes and takes a well-measured breath. Holy shit.

„You brought me a present?“ He can’t process anything anymore.

"Of course. No wine or scotch though. I wanted something else for you at our first date." Mike leans against the kitchen counter and enjoys all the emotions which dance over Harvey’s face. "Unwrap it." He adds softly. 

Harvey clears his throat and can’t hide his soft blush that creeps up his cheeks. Mike thinks that Harvey never looked more beautiful than right at this very moment.

Harvey gets rid of the wrapping paper that fills the upper part of the gift bag. His eyes are big as saucers when he sticks his hand in the bag and takes out one piece after the other. He has to clear his throat anew even to fight back this moisture that wants to fill his eyes.

„You remembered?“ He can’t look at Mike only keeps his gaze at the products in front of him.

„Yes, sure. I wanted to give you something very personal, special. Which is definitely not that easy when it comes to a certain Harvey Specter. So I went for daily, normal stuff. But I know that you like this. Did I choose the right one?"

Harvey heaves a sigh and chuckles. "Fuck…yes. I like it. In fact, it's amazing, just that you had the idea. Come here…“

He gestures Mike towards him and pulls him in a very forceful embrace, pressing his cheek against Mike’s and inhales this seducing scent at the side of his face. „Thank you so much. I can’t tell you, what this means to me that you remember such common but still very important nonsense. I love your present.“

Harvey whispers at Mike's side, letting his hands sneak under Mike's jacket.

„Yes, I remember this special Indian mom-and-pop store where you always bought this unique breakfast cereal to heat up. Specially made for sporty people. Also, this green powder that contains whatever plant grows somewhere there in the jungle. I can't actually understand how you can drink such stuff but I know you always liked it. And your favorite blend of coffee? How could I forget Harvey? I am happy you like it.“

Mike speaks with a velvety voice and Harvey only listens, completely lost in the presence of his Mike. He has missed him beyond words.

Mike presses Harvey close to his chest while caressing the nape of his neck with his fingers. He could stay forever like this. Now, finally, after years this gets real. He and Harvey are dating, hugging even and his cock is fully aware that it touches Harvey’s crotch. His brain already starts to blow out all blood to let it rush south. He can’t…not yet…if Mike starts to kiss Harvey now they won’t make it out for dinner. His desire for Harvey is so giant that it clouds his vision and he feels dizzy.

He wants to do everything right tonight. It's their first date. He won't fuck Harvey against the kitchen counter. At least not right now. Mike needs a lot of strength to pull back and to loosen their embrace. Once again he kisses Harvey. He presses his soft lips firmly and a little bit longer to Harvey's forehead. Mike strokes Harvey’s cheekbones with his thumbs and lets his gaze roam over Harvey’s beloved face.

„Now, before we forget what we wanted to do tonight, let me get your jacket and let’s head out. I am actually hungry.“ Mike smiles and lets go of Harvey’s face.

Harvey holds on tight to the brim of the kitchen counter and points to his jacket that hangs over the back of a chair. His knees have turned into jelly and his cock is still trying to poke a hole in his trousers.

Mike comes back and holds the jacket in a way that Harvey can slip into the sleeves. He adjusts the jacket on Harvey’s shoulders, strokes down his arms and puts his hand at the base of Harvey’s neck to steer him towards the door.

„Let’s go, Handsome.“ Harvey obliges in a haze of utter bliss and bewilderment about how his world has turned upside down in such a short time.

The restaurant is reachable within walking distance. On the way, Mike hesitantly searches for Harvey's hand and interlaces their fingers. Warm and solid their hands keep holding on to the grip. They only let go when Mike pulls the entrance door open. Mike acts all gentleman like and spoils Harvey with his full attention. Their meal passes in a blur where they don't really taste what they eat or drink. They talk about old times. Their banter flows freely, their flirting is exhilarated and fills both men with anticipation.

They talk a lot about the firm and all the trouble they have to face at the moment. Harvey wants to share all his thoughts and concerns with Mike and realizes only now where he wishes to head to work in the close future. At some point, Harvey can't hold back and wants to know if Mike takes his job offer.

Mike searches for Harvey's hand, lifts it up, kisses his knuckles and says 'yes'. With his eyes Mike lets Harvey know that he follows him anywhere. They are an item again. They feel their wholeness grow once more. Bonding anew over whine and chocolate cake.

They don't have the patience to sit any longer in the restaurant. As soon as they have finished the dessert, Mike asks for the bill and after he has paid, he helps Harvey to put his jacket back on and they leave to head home.

The night is chilly and the cool air feels refreshing on their heated cheeks. They walk slowly, interlace their fingers again, not talking at all but searching each other touch with shoulders and hands. At a darker corner, Mike can't keep it together any longer. He grabs Harvey gentle but determined by the lapel of his jacket, shoves him backward until he hits the wall. Mike presses against Harvey, takes his face in his hands and leans in to finally kiss Harvey's so tempting lips.

His kiss is soft, chaste and testing at first. The sensation to actually, finally feel each other fries both their brains until their movements heat up. Harvey keeps Mike impossible close to his chest, grabbing the back of his neck, licking at Mike's lips until their tongues meet. They caress their faces with hands and lips, get lost in the bliss to kiss the other beloved person. Harvey's lips are sweet, tender but forceful in the meaning. Mike almost bursts into tears because he can't control all this love that overwhelms his system. He drinks Harvey's kisses from his mouth. Harvey moans, sliding his soft, warm tongue along his inner lips, his palate, maps out his mouth in this possessive way that makes Mike's knees buck.

At some point they need to let go, they pant holding each other in their arms. Mike places his head at Harvey's throat hugging him tightly around his waist. Harvey strokes Mike's hair, kissing his temple, trying to get hold of his emotions which rage like a fierce storm in his chest, making his heart stomp hard against his ribs. He can't control it and lets this one tear fall down his cheek closing his eyes, bathing in Mike's presence and holding him tight.

Harvey ignores his hard dick, the heat that pools in his stomach. He can't take more, his feelings threaten to choke him. They get released all at once. His inner land gets flooded.

With a mutual understanding they pull away to get some distance where they can look at each other, watching the other's face and read the same intensity and love in their eyes. Without any word the let go and step back onto the sidewalk to head home, never let go of their hands.

Finally they are back at Harvey's place, at the door to the lobby. 

"Will you come upstairs?" Harvey asks softly watching Mike intently.

Mike kisses Harvey's lips and strokes his cheek. "Not today. Tomorrow." 

Harvey nods somehow understanding that this would burn them alive if they take this one more step further. He can wait.

"It's our first date, Babe. Let's have some sleep. I meet you early in the morning for another run around the block." Mike smiles and pulls Harvey to capture his lips one more time. Kissing Harvey is intoxicating, he can't get enough of it.

"I'll see you then at 6 am?" Harvey asks hopefully.

"Yes, 6 am it is." Mike confirms nibbling at this sweet lips. He would also have been here at 5 am. 

They have to wait such a long time to touch and now that this is a reality, they can't stop. They keep kissing for a long time, almost drowning in the closeness and the barely hidden desire for one another.

"Go now or we keep kissing till it's 6 am." Mikes smiles against Harvey's lips and straightens his rumpled jacket. One last, deep, wet, tongue-full kiss and Harvey almost turns on his heel and literally breaks away from Mike heading straight for the entrance.

Mike's tears fall down while he watches Harvey stepping in the elevator. This happiness is almost too big to feel it in this whole richness. It is huge. His body is overtaxed and he just stands there and holds on to whatever happens in his heart. Mikes waits until the light switches on in Harvey's condo, only then he turns and walks back to his hotel room.

Lying in bed Mike sends Harvey a text.

 

_I missed you so much, Babe. Can't wait to have you back in my arms, to kiss you again._

 

Harvey knows he won't find any sleep tonight. He still sits on the couch fully dressed trying not to fall apart from all the emotions that run free now occupying his whole being. 

His phone is pressed between his palms and he leans his forehead against them, while is elbows are propped up on his knees. He has read Mike's text at least 20 times. He even kissed his screen. He only chuckles over such a romantic gesture. 

At his father's grave the other day he made himself a promise. If there was any chance that he would get his Mike back, he starts to express what he feels for his man. He doesn't want to hide anymore. He wants this wonderful thing here to work with Mike, like forever. He finally allows himself to care, to love. Even if this makes him vulnerable, he is not scared anymore because Mike is there for him. Mike will guide him, even support him in case he fucks it up from time to time.

He reads Mike's text again and sends an answer.

 

_The same here, pup. I missed you beyond words. Hurry back to me...and there is much more besides kissing that I want to do with you. Sleep tight. xxx_

 

Mike falls asleep holding on tight to his phone and the words of love from his man.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike awakes because his phone tells him he received a new text message. He squints his eyes in the dark, not focusing perfectly at this early morning hour.

5 am...Harvey? Mike sits bolt upright under one second tore out of his slumber and opens Harvey's message.

 

_Hey pup, pack up all your stuff and check out. There is only one place for you to be. At my side. From now on I always want to kiss you goodnight. Be ready for a good run. Harvey xxx_

 

Mike presses his fingers to his mouth, kisses his phone, clutches it tightly to his forceful beating heart. He exhales pursing his lips, trembling and can't almost believe the meaning of Harvey's words. Harvey wants him to move in? To spend his life with him?

Oh dear God! Oh Harvey....

Emotional overload - shit!

Mike has to wait for some moments before he can answer. His adrenaline rush makes him all jittery and his fingers are too shaky.

 

_Hey babe, done! But you owe me an explanation! Can't wait to see you again. Can I come over now? Kiss you, Mike_

 

_Hoping you would ask that. Waiting for you! xxx_

 

It takes Mike about 10 minutes to pack up all his belongings, to shower thoroughly and quickly. At 5:15 am he is on his way to Harvey's condo, already dressed in his jogging outfit. At least this is the plan, to go for a run. Mike is completely light-headed from this joy to see Harvey again. He plays all their kissing moments from last night like a movie over and over again in his mind. Everything has changed with their first date yesterday. Everything.

Mike jumps up and smacks a twig hanging from a tree. He feels like flying on cloud nine.

On the elevator ride up to Harvey's place his nerves play bull riding in his body. It is hard to swallow pass this throbbing of his heartbeat in his throat. He bends forward unable to relax and to get this dizzy feeling under control.

He steps out at Harvey's floor and sees his man already waiting for him leaning against the door jamb. Harvey mimics Mike's facial expression. Blown pupils, flushed cheeks, a very solemn yet jubilant facial expression. They both smile widely at each other. Their eyes meet and within that look there lies their whole story. It is a feeling that tells everything.

Mike only mouthes Harvey's name runs towards him and flies into his open, waiting arms. Harvey catches him with ease. Mike loses his duffle bag somewhere on the way. He doesn't care. Both men whisper their names and start to kiss hungrily. The rush of emotions is hardly endurable, overloading their system. No time for talking only acting. Body language has to take over.

Harvey presses Mike against the wall and keeps him in place with his body. His hands are roaming wild and hard all over Mike's hot, still firm flesh. Mike holds on to Harvey and claws the fabric of his shirt, pulling him in to have full access to his hot mouth, keeping his head in place with one steely grip around his neck.

They moan, growl and claim. At one point Harvey fists a handful of Mike's hair and bends his head in a special angle to bite and lick at his neck while his hand starts to palm Mike's hard cock through his tights - roughly and forcefully.

"Harvey..." Mike only sobs, chokes.

He is aroused like nothing he experienced ever. Both men behave too wild, too gruff, but it just fits. Harvey can't either control his feelings nor his actions - he squeezes, pulls, grabs with power, totally target-oriented. Mike can't reach Harvey's crotch but he feels his hard member rubbing at his hip, where Harvey pins him to the wall and dry humps Mike's body. 

Harvey has released his emotions. They behave like a caged animal with no motion at all for far too long time - free and unbound they berserk with Harvey's heart as with Mike's body.

Mike knows what drives Harvey and lets him, takes all that Harvey offers him with such a bliss because finally, Harvey starts to show his vulnerability, his accomplishment to openly show his feelings. He wants to be here for Mike. All in - nothing less.

At one point Harvey deflates a little and his movements soften until he starts to bury his head into Mike's shoulder, shaken by too many emotions at once. Both pant hard, their breath is ragged and shallow. Either from arousal or from being thrilled with too many intense feelings that don't need to be pushed down anymore. Mike isn't sure. He feels the warm wetness from Harvey's tears at his shoulder

Mike hugs Harvey as tight as possible and waits. He feels the heat that radiates from Harvey's chest and his arms. The sensation to be pressed against this man, to be so close and to feel every movement from his muscles makes Mike want to pass out. Not to mention Harvey's solid cock that gets shoved into Mike's crotch filling him up with the need to fall onto his knees to suck him dry.

Mike leans his face into Harvey's neck, breathes in his scent, keeping his warm lips on the spot and strokes Harvey's back with his hand in soothing circles. Harvey's body vibrates and his sobs are silent but there.

Eventually he lifts his head and cradles Mike's face in his hands. With tears still hanging on his lashes, he smiles at Mike and inhales shakily.

"I am so in love with you, Mike. I love you so much. I can't live without you anymore, don't want to. Stay, Baby...stay with me."

Harvey leans forward to kiss Mike softly on his sore lips. Mike can't fucking help it and his tears start to fall too. 

Harvey loves him...

God.

Harvey loves him!

A constant shiver buzzes through his body and makes his hands shaky. He fists his hand in Harvey's shirt trying to speak but sobs first.

"Will you stay with me, Mikey? I need you to say it...say it, Baby...I need to hear it." Harvey whispers while he peppers Mike's face with soft kisses and catches his tears with his thumbs looking with all his love at Mike.

"Yes! Harvey, yes, always yes. Oh God! I love you so very much, Harvey. Always have, always will. Yes, of course, I stay with you. Oh God..."

Mike chokes out the words almost sagging against Harvey who holds him tight and upright pressing almost Mike's air out of his lungs. Harvey needs Mike as close as possible. Mike is his light, his everything. He needs to feel his heartbeat next to his own.

Minutes pass while they only stay there holding on to each other, healing from all the harsh times and dark moments during the last weeks.

Harvey feels all the tension run out of his system that has kept him imprisoned from the moment he had to let go and watched Mike leave him - walking through the prison gates.

Now, his man is back in his life, in his arms and loves him. His heart aches with happiness.

After an eternity they lose their grip and chuckle softly, cuddle on - stroking, kissing, touching.

Mike smiles at Harvey. "You still wanna go for a run, Babe?"

"Yes, definitely. I want to see your cute ass moving in this tight sporty trousers and fill my head to the brim with dirty, sexy pictures of you."

Harvey keeps Mike in place with his hand pressed to his chest. His other hand wanders down to grab a big chunk of his man's ass and starts to knead it while he just dives his tongue into Mike's mouth.

Mike's knees go weak and he almost slides down the wall. Mikes' moan is raw and deep.

Harvey pulls back with this devilish grin on his face. He leans in and whispers into Mike's ear. 

"I will jerk you off after we have scaled these bloody stairs from yesterday. Soaked with sweat and tired I press you against the wall and make you come in your trousers while I pump your dick hard and thoroughly. How does this sound as a motivation..eh?"

"Jeez, Harv... you are killing me...I have fucking steel in my tights. I don't know how to run with that wood. You are one crazy, hot fuck..." Mike laughs and groans at the same time.

"Yes definitely a motivation. Let's go right now..." Mike licks into Harvey's mouth while talking. He rubs his hand firmly up and down Harvey's hard dick to confirm that he fully agrees with this plan.

They hurry to get out on the streets. Mike's duffle bag still lies on the floor in the hallway. Mike throws it in the entrance space from Harvey's condo while Harvey always keeps him close and can't stop to touch him everywhere, to press his own fat, needy cock against everybody part within reach while Mike moves around.

Their make out gets rough again in the elevator. Harvey almost makes Mike come on the way down. When they step out they have their jogging jackets tied around their hips to hide their hard, leaking dicks.

Somehow they make it through their jogging distance, always running into each other, slapping their asses, pinching nipples and kissing while grinning like loons, very happy loons.

Laughing and gasping they reach the top of the stairs, holding their aching chest. Mike backs almost instantly away from this hot, intense stare as Harvey can't hold back any longer and surrounds Mike with his body, panting with anticipation. His cock is still like warm steel between his legs, hard as iron. He can't wait until Mike gets his hands on it.

Mike places his palms against Harvey's sweaty chest, stroking his pecs and scratches softly over his nipples. Harvey hisses and places his arms at either side of Mike's head, holding him in place while shoveling his knee between Mike's legs kicking his feet apart.

"You're all mine, Baby."

Harvey growls and dives headlong into his action, without foreplay and all. His instincts and his feral side of his manly nature turn nuts with horniness because of this intense smell from Mike's skin. It is saturated with this masculine flavor of sweat and sex.

Mike is only able to hold on to Harvey's body while Harvey fulfills his prophecy digging his way down Mike's trousers to close his hot palm around Mike's leaking cock. Mike bites down on Harvey's shoulder to muffle his sound and stifle his loud groans. Mike's mind and body explode with unknown arousal. He only can keep his knees apart and grants Harvey the best possible access to work his way to his balls and his sweaty cleft working his hard member with forceful, well-measured strokes.

There is only a brief moment of clarity when Mike really hopes that no pedestrian will pass by at this early hour in the morning. That's it, he couldn't care less.

Mike's vision blurs when he is close. Harvey pressing him firmly against the wall, panting harshly, licking where ever his tongue reaches flesh whispering dirty, filthy stuff in his ear...How he can't wait to fuck his hole and stretch it open with his fat cock, filling him up and marking him.....

Harvey's right hand does a heavenly job on Mike's cock, driving him insane with the light pressure of his fingers, not missing a spot on his strained member. His other hand massages his hole, all slippery from his sweat, parting his cheeks in his trousers and teases with his fingertips the rim of his entrance always pushing in a little bit. Mike almost gets an out of body experience with all these hot as fuck sensations.

It doesn't take long from that point until Mike explodes in Harvey's hand bitting down hard on Harvey's shoulder muscle leaving teeth marks.

Harvey chuckles hoarsely in Mike's ear working him through his waves.

Eventually Mike gets back from orgasm-wonderland and focuses his gaze on Harvey's happy grin that split his face almost in half. 

"You are extremely beautiful and so sexy when you are turned on like that, coming in my hand out in the public." Harvey confirms his observation with a dirty kiss licking into Mike's mouth. 

Mike smirks and pulls at Harvey's cum smeared hand retrieving it from the depts of his trousers and starts licking at Harvey's tasty fingers. Harvey inhales fizzy and moans very low, leaning already in to meet Mike at his fingers to lick there too. Mike doesn't wait.

Even if his knees feels like well-cooked spaghetti, he pushes Harvey with a thud against the wall, lets go of his hand and with no fuss at all he kneels in front of Harvey's crotch. He pulls Harvey's trousers only so far down to free his hungry cock and swallows it in on go. The masculine tang of Harvey's sweaty crotch lets Mike's dick twitch in his briefs. 

Harvey gets a royal blowjob, fisting Mike's hair, jerking his hips at some point and can't help to just fuck Mike's mouth. Mike holds Harvey's hips in a steely grip not giving him enough space to act on his own and hums happily around Harvey's dick when he swallows Harvey's hot juice filling his mouth in a rush. He sucks Harvey dry and licks his cock clean watching Harvey from hooded eyes, sticking the tip of his tongue into the pee slit and put a peck on the top of it.

Before Harvey even can touch himself to stuff his spent dick back into his trousers Mike grabs his face and plunge into his mouth licking in, sharing Harvey's scent spreading it all over Harvey's tongue.

They grin at one another knowing very well that this is the only thing they will do today. Fucking each others' brains out.

On the way back home they keep up with this new ritual and buy coffee while bathing in their love and this utter relaxation that only comes after having had an orgasm.

 

***** 

 

Completely relaxed, fuck-tired, totally spent but so blissful Mike and Harvey just have ordered dinner and are ready to start to watch a movie. 

Harvey brings two beers from the fridge, puts them on the side table and flops back onto the couch pulling Mike to his chest and at the end onto his lap.

"You didn't have enough, Honey?" Mike grins playfully at Harvey and kisses his forehead.

Harvey wiggles his eyebrows and rubs his palm up and down Mike's thigh before he lets his hand rest against Mike's tummy. Mike turns into a better position and straddles Harvey's lap so they can face each other. Harvey leans in for a kiss.

"You wanna talk, right?" Mike caresses Harvey's cheek with his knuckles.

"Yes, in fact, that's what I want to do." Harvey puts his hand flat on Mike's chest. 

"Then shoot, I am listening." Mike plays with the hem on Harvey's sleeves.

"Okay, just to confirm it once again. I need this." Harvey smiles so endearing at Mike. His heart melts all over again.

"Whatever you need, Babe." Mike leans in to capture Harvey's lips.

"You are moving in with me, like today."

"Yes, definitely."

"We are going to build a new firm together, dragging Donna, Gretchen, and Louis with us. You will be a consultant and a private investigator learning from Vanessa."

"Again, a total yes." Mike runs his fingers through Harvey's already disheveled hair.

"You spend the rest of your life with me." Harvey leans back and rests his head at the back of the couch.

"Absolutely yes. Yes, yes, yes."

"You will marry me one day in the close future, like next week for example..." Harvey grins at Mike like a rascal.

"Damn it, Harvey!"

Mike recovers not so fast from this extremely, wonderful shock. He worries his lower lip between his teeth and doesn't even try to hide the moisture that pools in the corner of his eyes. He inhales deeply while Harvey steadies Mike with his hands placed at his hips, stroking with his thumbs on the spot and lets his love for Mike swell his heart and his soul.

"It's a yes, you big goof! Of course a yes, I love you so much, Babe. But you have to do this proposal once again....much better and more romantic this time. For me." 

"I'll do that, of course, pup. You'll get your romantic, cheesy stuff in the way you love it." Harvey's smile lights up Mike's universe.

"Any last questions before we start the movie, Babe?" Mike chuckles.

"We fuck again after the movie." 

Mike bursts out with laughter.

"Yes, you insatiable, sexy, old man."

"Good." 

Harvey pulls Mike close bending his head to meet Mike's lips to seal this deal.

Life couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
